Teen Titans: The Musical
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Based on the Episode Fear Itself, set b4 Birthmark, Prophecy and The End arc. B.B.brings home Rent.Raven ends up realizing her feelings for a certain green teen, but what will happen if she admits her love? Bittersweet Ending. lots of fluff. BbxRae
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, all rights to these characters belong to DC comics and the Warner Bros. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun. Thanks you guys at DC for making such awesome characters for without them I might be more bored right now than I already am. LOL. I am not incorporated with Bowling for Soup either.

**Songs Used:**

The Bitch Song by: Bowling for Soup

Author's Note: This story has been brought to you by the letter W.

Teen Titan's-The Musical

Chapter 1

"I do not think that is such a good idea." said Starfire.

"Me either." joined Cyborg. And after a short pause he added "Don't you remember the _last _movie night, Beast Boy?"

"Guys, guys what could happen?" Beast Boy argued "And besides," he hurried on before the others could come up with answers for his opening statement "I didn't rent anything scary this time. I brought home "Rent". It's a musical." He finished.

"Well," said Starfire "I have been wanting to see that one." She looked at Robin hopefully.

"Aww, Damnit B.B," complained Cyborg. "Why couldn't you bring home "The Terminator" or something?"

"Cyborg we've seen that one _a hundred times already_." grumbled Robin.

"Like _you_ should talk!" Cyborg spat back at him. "And how many times have _you _forced _us_ to sit through_ one of your,_ Bruce Lee movies?"

"That's different." Robin began.

"Yea, like hell it is!" Cyborg shouted.

"Quiet!! Down!!" Raven roared over her quibbling roommates. As soon as the group fell silent Raven didn't waste anytime. "_Beast Boy_," she commanded irritably "_just put in the god for saken DVD already! And if anybody doesn't like it then they can go do something else!_"

Surprisingly everyone stayed. And after the movie was over and the credits were rolling Starfire commented with tears still glistening on her cheeks "That was beautiful. Don't you agree, Robin?"

"Uhh, yea, sure, Star" said Robin even though he'd almost fallen asleep twice through out the whole film. Musicals just weren't his thing.

"Well, I thought" sniffed Cyborg. "That it was beautiful too, Star."

Beast Boy smiled to himself. Cyborg really was just a big ol' softy. It was always amusing to him to see his big ol' tough guy/strong man friend cry like a woman at the end of a sappy love story. When Cyborg had started to cry at the end of the movie, when they had found Mimi, on the brink of death but Roger's voice had brought her back Beast Boy had smiled despite the soft familiar sting he had felt because this scene had made him think of Terra. He still didn't want to believe she was gone.

"So, what did you think, Rae?" Beast Boy asked turning his attention to the stone-faced girl at the end of the couch.

"Well, since you asked. I found it rather sentimental and to be lacking any real logic. Let's face it Mimi was already sick when she left and on top of that she has AIDS and that would make it impossible for her to fend off the illness & then you have to take into account the season. Its winter and she was missing on the streets for who knows how long? So, the way I see it, it is highly unlikely that she would have survived."

Starfire frowned. "I think you have missed the point, friend Raven."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything," Raven groaned. "No I did not, Star." Raven began "I know that the author wanted to convey a message of hope, and that was what Mimi's character symbolized. Hope. If she had died the message would have been lost."

"I'm afraid I do not understand" said Star "I mean what you just said before? I thought you did not like the movie."

"Never mind." Said Raven as she got up and left the discussion.

The next day went on like any other. Well almost. The part where Cyborg burst into a song about the Meats & Sausages during his and B.B. usual _not so friendly _debate over tofu vs. real eggs was hardly like any other day.

"Dude, what's going on here?" Beast Boy asked after Cyborg finished.

"I don't know, man" said Cyborg "But we'd better go warn the others before..."

Just then Robin, Starfire, and Raven entered the kitchen. "Warn the other's about what?" Robin asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well," Cyborg started "actually, maybe B.B. should take this one."

"Me! Why me?! You're the one who sang the ballad of ham & sausages this morning."

"Ballad?" Raven repeated with a slight hint of amusement in her tone.

At that moment everyone turned and looked at Raven.

"What?" she asked. "Your not blaming this on me again, are you? Now wait just one minute," Raven continued "You can't really think this is my fault!"

"Duh! Of course it's your fault." Beast Boy responded inadvertently. Then seeing the fleeting look of hurt on Raven's face he wished strongly that he hadn't been so impulsive and spoken so harshly but the look, that look of hurt was so quickly replaced by a piercing glare of anger that Beast Boy might have been the only to notice.

After a few moments she finally tore her eyes from Beast Boys and locked them on each of the others one by one she glared at each them and then finally she regained control of her temper but not before whispering the words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" three times. Once she finally raised her voice to audible octave she found her voice sounded foreign even to her own ears as it was so cold she felt the chill in her own heart as she asked "Do you all feel this way?"

When no one answered Raven bent her head and looked down at her feet, the piercing spark had left her eyes, and all that was left was a sorrow so deep it was all that she could do. She forced the emotions down deeper and deeper into the darkest crevices of her mind and spoke with that same chilled foreign voice, the voice that wasn't her own. "I see." And with that she left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence after Raven left, as usual "How long do you think this will last?" he asked.

"Probably as long as, Rae holds back whatever emotions that the movie revealed to her. You remember how everything went back to normal when she finally admitted to her fear," answered Robin.

A week went by without anymore "incidences" and the gang was starting to believe that whole thing might have been a fluke. And to make matters worse Raven who had already been a pretty quite roommate might as well have moved out for all the time she spent at the tower and when she was there and not locked away in her bedroom she would only speak when spoken to, or just out of politeness for example she would say "excuse me" if she needed to get by one of them in the hall.

Beast Boy seemed to be taking Raven's behavior the worst. He had tried everything he could think of to get her to smile, but nothing worked. Not that he really expected to succeed because he had never really been able to get her to laugh at one of his jokes, _at least not outside of her head. _he thought to himself.

"Raven," Beast Boy tired "Aww, forget it!" he slammed down his fist and started to sing...

_Is it okay if I speak to you today?_

_You've been **pissed off **for a week now, _

_but nothing I can say _

_Can make you look up..._

_**-Or-**_

_Crack up!_

_Is there anything that I can do?_

_Anything to show you, _

_Your A **Bitch! **_

_**But I love you anyway.**_

_Oh! You can't sing but you still put me to sleep, _

_**Baby, Your A Bitch!**_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!!!_

_You make me **sick **_

Raven started inching away, but before she could Beast Boy caught her arm and looking directly into her dark violet eyes, he continued on with the song, and with his next line, Raven pale cheeks turned scarlet.

_But, **Don't ever go away! **_

_So, you tell me that there's nothin' left to say,_

_I drive you face you face the window, _

_And then **YOUR** in **MY FACE! **_

_Tellin' me to **GROW UP!!**_

_Ohhh!!_

_**I wish you'd GROW UP!!!**_

_Ohhh!!_

_I can't wait until you fall asleep,_

_I wonder if you know that _

_Your A **Bitch!**_

_**But I love you anyway! **_

_Oh! You can't sing but you still put me to sleep_

_**Baby, Your A Bitch **_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!!_

_You make me **sick **_

_But, **Don't ever go away!**_

_La, La. La. La. La. La X7_

_**WHAO!!**_

_Your A **Bitch!**_

_**But, I love you anyway! **_

_Oh! you can't sing but you still put me to sleep_

_**Baby, Your a Bitch!**_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!!_

_You make me **sick**_

_But, **Don't ever go away!**_

_Yeah!_

_Your A **Bitch! **_

_**Bit I love you anyway **_

_So, _

_Why Don't you **Stay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DC & Warner Bros. have the great honor of actually creating the characters. So, Thanks DC.

Songs Used: This Doesn't Have To Be Love By: Wilson Phillips

Author's Note: How am I doin' so far? Please review and by the way today's letter is P.

Teen Titan's -The Musical

Chapter 2

When Beast Boy stopped singing he couldn't believe he was still standing. Why hadn't Raven, blown him up?? He was very confused. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had called Raven a Bitch, but what was worse is had also let it slip about how he really felt about her. _Had really been such a dope as to actually let her know that he loved her? And in front of everybody!? Ahh! How could I have been such a goober _he thought.

Meanwhile Beast Boy wasn't the only one confused. Raven wasn't sure how to react. Part her was screaming **_RUNAWAY!! _**while another part of her wanted to tell the changeling she felt the same way, but she knew she wouldn't, she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to, and believe me she,**_ wanted _**to. But it wasn't that simple. Her powers were directly linked to her emotions, and she had to be careful. It would be better for both of them if she just...

"Beast Boy," she said defeatedly at first & then overlapping it with false anger to try and mask how much it cut her to do this to him. "Beast Boy" She said again, she didn't mean it but she had no choice if she let the good in, then it would be that much easier for her to accidentally give in to her other emotions. So, you see, you have to do this, I have to do this. I have to do this she thought. Whispering Azarath Metrion Zinthos to herself she started to say one thing "-I-I" but the music took control and she ended up singing something entirely different something that Beast Boy would have said was so, not Raven, but it was.

_Softly Love is standing here with its demands, _

_Tell me what you want from me?_

_(you want from me?)_

_This wasn't part of the plan _Raven thought panic written all over her face as she just kept on singing. _Oh Shit! Oh Shit! _she thought with every line. _Stop singing, you Idiot _she tried telling her mouth and vocal chords but there obviously was some bad communication because the words just kept coming.

_Slowly I think I'm letting go of all my plans _

_Tell me Where we're going too?_

_(we're going too?)_

_But, Why? Why am I afraid to give into this _

_Why am I afraid?_

_Too much, you're saying too much!! get a hold of yourself, Azarath Metrion Zinthos! _She screamed inwardly but outside she just kept on singing. Unable to shut off the annoying out pour of emotions, it was like she had a bizarre case of Tourette's where instead of screaming profanities she would just be forced to spill out her emotional guts.

_This doesn't have to be love _

_But it's all I can feel _

_It's all that I feel _

_This doesn't have to be anything at all_

_It's so hard to fall_

_(This high above)_

_Why do **we **have to call it... _

_Love?_

_Did I just say 'we' _Raven continued to panic.

_I hold back from everything I really wanna say_

_I should have let my guards down_

_(my guards down)_

_Oh! God! _Raven thought mortified.

_I don't...I don't make commitments that could break _

_Maybe it's just too late _

_(it's just too late) _

_-I-I'm so afraid to give into this..._

_I'm so afraid _

_Ohh!!_

_This doesn't have to be Love_

_But it's all I can feel _

_It's all that I feel_

_This doesn't have to be anything at all_

_It's so hard to fall_

_(This high above)_

_So, do **we **have to call it..._

_Love?_

Di_d she just say 'we' _thought B. B. as he to was panicking. He didn't really expect her to feel the same way. Rejection he was prepared for but this...

_I need a little time to think things out, **Baby**_

_Did she just call me..._

_Did I just call him...Baby. _They both thought simultaneously.

_Do I really Wanna give myself_

_Give all myself to you, now_

Raven blushed and continued her mental battle to regain control of her vocal chords but the terrible case of Tourette's didn't seem to wearing off anytime soon.

_I can't believe its happening so fast_

_'Cause I don't wanna bring back _

_What I left in the past_

_No...No_

_This doesn't have to be Love_

_But it's all I can feel _

_It's all that I feel_

_It doesn't have to be anything at all_

_It's so hard to fall_

_(This high above)_

_So, this doesn't have to be..._

_Love_

_-It's so hard to fall-_

_-In Love-_

_No...No...No...No_

_This doesn't have to be Love..._

_I think I'm going to be sick, _Raven thought her head was spinning and her legs could barely support her and she wasn't really singing anymore so much as repeating a few random lines in a faint far off sounding whisper.

_But It's all can feel_

_It's all that I feel_

_Your love is all I feel_

_Your love is what I feel _

_Your Love is all I feel_

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed frightened as he saw her knees were beginning to give way and she collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans they are owned by DC comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network. :) I am replacing this because I forgot to mention the last bit there was inspired by an episode of Dawson's Creek, which I do not own either. I tweeked the wording a bit, but still I thought the writers deserved their due for inspiring that lot there. He,he sorry I didn't put that in sooner I meant to put in before I posted but then I got side tracked. So sorry.

Songs Used: Fall To Pieces by: Avril Lavigne

Author's Note: I would like at least 4 reviews before I will update again, please!! I am sorta new at writing Teen Titan Fics and would be glad for any kind of input. Thanks! Vote Beast Boy 4 President everyone! LOL and By the way today's letter is L.

Teen Titans-The Musical

Chapter 3

When Raven finally woke up. It was dark out and She found herself to be lain out in the living room on the long comfy sofa. "W-What happened?" She asked groggily as she started to sit up. She looked around the dark room and saw that others must have went up to bed, all except for Beast Boy who was asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking kitchen chair he'd obviously moved out into the living room and right beside the couch to keep an eye on her while she was unconscious.

_How could he sleep like that_ Raven thought as she got up an tip-toed into the kitchen to make herself a glass of warm herbal tea, careful not wake him she slipped back into her position on the couch with her cup of warm tea. She watched him sleep as she sipped her tea and sort of laughed to herself as he snored and she noticed a big puddle of drool collecting at the bottom of his green chin. She couldn't believe the day they'd had. Had Beast Boy really meant what he'd sung? Had she? Did it even matter? Pour Raven was so confused. She just didn't know what to do.

_Did she really love Beast Boy?_ She asked herself looking back up at the snoring, drooling, green teenager._ I do _She thought miserably _if only things were different...I've got to think away out of this..._ She thought as she sat her empty cup on the coffee table next to the couch and laid back down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but Beast Boy was snoring and the couch now seemed lumpy _and none of these things are really bothering you _she thought _Stop trying to make excuses for yourself. _She opened her eyes again and again her eyes found their way back to him._ How did he sleep like that she thought once more and _then suddenly she had an idea. She got up from the sofa and using her powers she lifted B.B. off of the chair, into the air and onto the sofa. Once she'd made sure he was all tucked in and had put the chair back in the kitchen where it belonged. She herself headed up to bed.

Beast Boy woke up a few minutes after Raven had left on the couch and he looked around disconcertedly. _W-Where was Raven? _He thought. _What if she left? Where would she go? _Beast Boy was starting to get upset. He had sat there, in that chair all day and most of the night. He...he had been so worried after the "incident" that he barely had time to think about what it meant and now it all hit him all at once..._Raven_ he thought back to her sweet voice. He remembered how he'd assumed in his song that she wouldn't be able to sing, _boy had he been wrong! She sang like an Angel even if she had looked like a deer caught in headlights. _He wondered if she meant what she said_ or in this case had sang? _He prayed she hadn't left as he got up from the couch, not bothering to worry about waking the others he raced up the stairs to her door. When he got there he hesitated working up the courage to knock. He stood there asking himself dejectedly W-_What i-if there's no answer? _He took deep breath, gulped and knocked.

"W-Who is it?" A voice that didn't sound like Raven called to him from behind the door.

"Uhh, Raven i-it's me, Beast Boy." He answered softly.

"I'll be there in a minute." Raven said sounding a little bit more like herself only forced.

"Okay." Beast Boy said quietly. Waiting for her to come to the door he stared at his feet nervously. _W-What was he going to say? _

Finally she came to the door and Beast Boy started to say "Can -I-" but he stopped when he noticed something seemed off. Raven looked awful. She appeared to have been crying,_ no way had he thought not Raven and besides_ _why would she be crying? We both feel the same way so, no problem...right? _He thought.

He tried again "C-Can -I-"

"Well, spit it out." Raven said coldly. "I haven't got all-night."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said. _This wasn't right _he thought. _This wasn't Raven. _He told himself.

"Raven, W-What's the problem?" He asked hurt shone in his green eyes._ He'd thought..._

"You are!" She said acting angry. _Why are you doing this her heart screamed? You know very well why her head argued. I hate this she thought_.

Beast Boy just stood there speechless. He didn't know what to do, what was wrong all he knew was. This wasn't Raven.

"Raven i-" He started again, but she slammed the door. "Go Away!" A cold voice said.

An hour later Beast Boy was in his room. _What have I done?! _He screamed at himself pounding his little green fists into his head beating himself up he kept repeating _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid._

In her room Raven could hear what she had done and hated herself for it. "Arwhaaa!" She screamed angrily as she blew up her pillows, cracked her larger mirror and broke her favorite glass figurine that Beast Boy had given her for her 16th birthday. She cried hot tears of hurt and anger as she picked up the pieces cutting herself accidentally as she gathered them up she let silent tears fall.

Beast Boy heard Raven's scream and he could hear things exploding. He couldn't help himself "Raven!" He shouted scared and unable to stop himself, no matter how much she'd hurt him he still loved her. He came running. "Raven!" He screamed her name again pounding against her door he shouted "Let me In!"

"I-I'm fine." Raven said trying to push the tears out of her voice "Go Away!"

"No, Your not! I heard you scream, and something definitely broke!" Beast Boy yelled back to her. "Now open the God Damn Door before I break it down!"

For a moment it was quiet. "Raven!" He tried again "If you don't let me in so help me!"

Suddenly he heard a voice, _not again _thought Raven as she opened the door singing.

_I looked away _

_But then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say the things that you can't undo_

_If I had my way _

_I'd never get over you _

_Today's the day _

_I pray that we make it through _

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_What are you saying _Raven's head was screaming but her heart was in her throat as she continued. _Stop it!_ her head kept screaming but the terrible case of Toilette's was back and Raven couldn't fight it.

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit & stare at you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just wanna cry in front of you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_**'Cause I'm in love with you **_

_You're doing it again! _Her mind screamed _you'll never get out this one, pushing him away was hard enough on you the first time and you know the dangers...he doesn't really know you..._her head continued to scream but Raven still couldn't stop singing and her eyes were filling with tears because she wanted the words of the song be true she did want him to be with her, she was in love with him, but her head was right even if her heart wasn't in it.

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end _

_When I come undone _

_You bring me back again _

_Back under the stars _

_Back into your arms_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit & stare at you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just wanna cry in front of you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_**'Cause I'm in love with you**_

_What are you saying; Raven you need to stop this **now? **_Her head repeated louder this time, but it was no use. She couldn't stop it and the tears wouldn't either. She fought for control. She fought to stop the tears her head & hearts cries making it all the worse. The look in her eyes as she sang was killing Beast Boy because although he could see she meant every word, he still saw that something was the matter and that even when the words stopped coming he had no idea if they would be together. He saw her inner struggle to fight the truth and it hurt him to know that there was part of her that obviously didn't want to be with him for some reason. _Why doesn't she want to be with me, if she says she in love with me..._ Beast Boy was more confused than ever as Raven continued to pour her heart out.

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start _

_I wanna know what this means _

_Wanna know how you feel _

_Wanna know what is real _

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit & stare at you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just wanna cry in front of you _

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces _

_I just wanna sit & stare at you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_And I don't want a conversation _

_I just wanna cry in front of you _

_I don't wanna talk about it _

_'Cause **I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in Love with You**_

_I'm in love with you. _Her last words were just hanging in the air between them. These words that should have brought them closer together were what kept them apart in Raven's mind. Beast Boy stood there frozen for the second time that day in her doorway. The words he would say next would significantly alter their lives forever.

"Okay, Rae I'm going to kiss you now." Beast Boy stated simply.

"Y-You -C-Can't." Raven started to stammer but Beast Boy cut her off.

"R-Raven you c-can't say something like that and expect me not to kiss you. So, that's exactly what I'm going to do. In about 10 seconds, I'm going to kiss you and...And if you don't want me to well, then your just going to have to stop me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They are own by DC comics, Warner Bros, and Cartoon Network.

Songs Used: I OU Galaxy by: The Atari's

I Wanna Be With You by: Mandy Moore

Author's Note: Don't you just love cliff hangers? I hope all you readers out there are having fun cause I know I am. Well, anyways enjoy and today's letter Y.

Teen Titan's-The Musical

Chapter 4

"10" said Beast Boy and then he leaned in, cupping her face in his hands and...and Raven put one hand in front of her mouth and pushed him back gently.

"I-I W-We" "Can't." He finished for her bitterly.

Beast Boy hung his sorrowfully as he finally stepped back from the thresh hold of her room. "I-I guess I sh-better go." He murmured in disbelief.

Raven didn't say anything. After all _what could she say..._she didn't have a choice. Besides Beast Boy deserved better than her anyway. _You'll be better off without me you'll see _she mentally thought to him, even though she knew very well, she wasn't telepathic and that he would just have to see for himself.

The next 2 days passed slowly for everyone. Beast Boy and Raven hadn't left their rooms for obvious reasons. While the other Titans were all off doing their own things except for Starfire, this had been her second day without anything to do and she couldn't take anymore the sun was about to set and it would night again soon. She had to find something to do! Or she would go "gwarcandoogal". (crazy in earth terms just in case you were wondering)

"Robin!" Starfire called his name as she was walking down one hall. _Now, where had run off to _she thought _he wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. _She peered down another hallway, but shrugged her shoulders as she past it up in favor of going up the stair to check up on the roof. "Robin!" she said happily when she found him there gazing up at the first appearing stars as the sun vanished from the sky.

"Oh Hello Star" He said to her. His heart fluttered up in his chest a little as she sat down next to him. And he felt like..._ Oh No!! _His head screamed as he caught the very same bizarre case of "Tourette's" that seemed to have infected the tower.

_The stars are out tonight_

_And you're the brightest one_

_Shining in my sky _

_It's like every wish I ever made came true_

_The day I woke lying next to you _

_Wait a minute I don't remember..._ he started to think but then thought _Oh well, I might as well go with it. _He looked at Starfire shrugged his shoulders and kept going.

_Will you be my best friend?_

_If I offer you my heart _

_'Cause Its already _

_Yours!_

Robin was actually getting into the song even though he was embarrassed. He also felt his confidence grow a little with each verse because it was plainly written on Starfire's face that she felt the same. _She loves me! She really does love me_ Robin thought his heart and voice were now one and they both were singing to her now.

_We could hang out every night and watch the sun go down_

_As long as we could watch it rise_

_Again!_

_Gave me a Valentine_

_Its assuming things that stand the test of time _

_I saved the tickets from the slow dance we'd been to_

_And a thousand other memories of you!_

_Will you be my best friend?_

_If I offer you my heart _

_'Cause It's already _

_Yours!_

_Give you this I O U today_

_It said good for one galaxy_

_Once you build a rocket to the stars _

_We'll fly away _

_Just you & me! _

After Robin stopped singing. Out of breath he reached for her hand to help her up and then, as he leaned, so did she and the two both bumped heads accidentally and started laughing a little before trying again. Robin leaned a little and then so did she and then they kissed. Stars heart was racing and she started trembling all over as they pulled apart. She didn't think she'd ever been so happy! She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs! She felt like singing herself and so she did. As she sang her first line she pulled Robin closer.

_I try but I can't seem to think of anything... but you _

_Your breath on my face _

_Your warn gentle kiss _

_I taste the truth _

_I taste the truth _

She sang her lines so sweetly, their eyes locked and their lips just inches apart, as she moistened them seductively she continued her song. Robin's heart was beating a mile a minute. _She was so beautiful_ he thought.

_You're what I came here for _

_So, I won't ask for more _

_I wanna be with you _

_If only for one night _

_To be the one who's in your arms _

_To hold you tight _

_I wanna be with you _

_There's nothing more to say _

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel...this way _

_I wanna be with you _

_So, Ill hold you tonight like I would if you were mine_

_To hold forever more _

_And I'll say the wish for the one touch that I wanted _

_To be here before _

_To feel before _

_How beautiful it is _

_Just to be like...this_

_I wanna be with you_

_If only for one night _

_To be the one who's in your arms _

_To hold you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say _

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel...this way _

_I wanna be with you _

_Ohh! Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore _

_It drives me crazy... _

_When I try to!_

_So, call my name _

_Take my hand!_

_Can you make my wish, Baby_

_Your command?_

_-Yea-_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say _

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel...this way_

_I wanna be with you _

_-Ohh yea- _

_I wanna be with you_

_wanna be with you..._

_-Yea-_

_I wanna, wanna be with you _

_I wanna I wanna be with you _

_I wanna I wanna be with you _

_I wanna be with you_

The last line Starfire whispered in his ear almost suggestively

_**I wanna be with you**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclainmer: I don't own Teen Titans. Dc comics, Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network do.

Authors Note I know its a short one, but I'll make it up to you guys later. I swear.

Teen Titans- The Musical

Chapter 5

Robin & Starfire spent the whole night on the roof talking. "I can't believe all this time..." Robin trailed off.

"Me either." Starfire whispered. She'd never been so happy. "Oh! Robin, I wish this night could last forever."

"Me too, Star, me too" said Robin as he fell asleep resting his head on her shoulders.

Morning came and the two stirred as they watched the sunrise together, Robin thought about the words to his song and realized it had felt like every wish he'd ever made had came true last night and now this morning waking up on the roof beside her, his head still resting on her shoulders he...he thought _there are no words to describe this..._ So, he whispered "I love you" to her.

"I love you to, Robin" she replied softly.

After a few moments Robin lifted his head up, and got to his feet. He extended his hand to help her up. Once they were both on their feet he said "We should get back." She nodded, and hand in hand they walked to the door, down the stairs and through the hall leading to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Cyborg was making breakfast. "Where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked him.

"I wouldn't expect them to come down anytime soon" Cyborg stated. When he turned around he couldn't help but notice the two were still holding hands and he chuckled slightly when he spoke "So, you finally told her, well at least something good finally came out of this crazy Broadway nightmare."

"What do you mean?" asked Starfire.

"B.B. and Rae...Raven and Beast Boy no matter how you say it. It just sounds wrong." said Cyborg.

"Huh?" said Star still confused.

"They uhhh, how should I put this..." Cyborg tried again "They did some telling of there own and-"

"Oh! Why that is wonderful!" Screamed Star before Cyborg could finish.

"No, Star not really" said Cyborg disheartened. "Even though they obviously feel the same way, Rae still..."Cyborg trailed off again.

"Poor Beast Boy." said Robin.

"Poor Raven" said Star. "If only there were something we could do" she added.

"Like what?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"I might have an idea" said Robin.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, DC comics, Warner Bros and Cartoon Network do. I again used something as a point of reference for a the B.B. Rae fight in this fic, which I based on a fight in one my favorite Movies, Boys & Girls (Which I also do not own) and again I meant to go back & credit it after finishing the chapter but yet again I was side tracked so I am rendering that now by replacing it and mentioning it now, and again I do apologize for not making this known sooner I feel like a dolt. (Author sighs heavily)

Songs Used: Outta My Mind By: Six Foot Daisy

Authors Note: This is my last chapter you guys! I hope you like it! And I'd appreicate any comments/reviews I would really like to know if you guys liked it.

Teen Titans- The Musical

Chapter 6

Robin's plan was very simple. He figured all they needed to do was get Raven and Beast Boy alone together and the rest would happen on its own. Even if they didn't end up together at least they might find away to resolve the hurt between them so either way Robin thought it was worth a shot and the other agreed.

"Starfire, you find away to get Beast Boy out of his room and up on the roof and I'll get Raven out of hers, while Cyborg gets ready to make sure they stay up there until they work things out. Starfire nodded.

"You got it" said Cyborg.

"Friend, Beast Boy" Starfire called to him from behind the closed door.

"Go away!" B.B. called back at her, but he didn't so much as come to the door let alone out of the room.

_This is going to be harder than I thought _thought Starfire. "But Beast Boy I could really use your help." the alien lied.

"Ask Cyborg" Beast Boy said sharply.

"I can not find him, he must be doing the hanging out with Robin because I can not find him either." she lied again.

"Alright, Hang on I'm coming" said Beast Boy as he opened the door Starfire grabbed his arm and lead him to the roof.

"Hey what's going on here?" Shouted B.B. as Star pulled him up the stairs.

"You'll see." was all she would say until they reached the roof where she then proceeded to tell him not to move.

"Raven" Robin said as he knocked on his friends door. "Are you in there?" he asked knowing full well that she was.

"Yes" came a monotone voice "But I'd prefer to be left alone for awhile if you don't mind." she said.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't but I need..Ughh your help." He lied.

"Couldn't you get Cyborg to help you?" she asked

"No, I need you, your powers specifically." Robin lied again.

"Well, alright" Raven caved "but this better be important." she said as she opened the door and followed Robin down the hall, and up the stairs leading to the roof.

"Raven!"

"Beast Boy!" They both said each others name angrily. "What are you doing here?" They both demanded of each other simultaneously.

"Robin said that he..."

"Star said that she...needed my help." They both answered each other at the same time again! Looking around for the others they both thought _we've been set up_ because both Robin and Star had vanished. "Well, I'm not sticking around to..." Beast Boy trailed as he tried to open to the door to the stairs that would take him back to the confines of his room

"Its locked!" he growled angrily looking back at Raven he could see faint traces of the aching she felt two days before when...he couldn't think about it. It hurt to much.

After a long feeling of awkward silence that was in all actuality probably very short he broke the silence. "Well, looks like we're stuck with each other." Raven just stared him as if she couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Uhh, Raven, are you okay?" he inquired. She still didn't answer and it was quiet between them again.

As she finally nodded her head she spoke, at last trusting her voice. "Beast Boy, I-I'm sorry. Can we just...start over, pretend like nothing ever happened? I-It was a mistake for me to tell you how I feel. I-I- c-can't..." she stopped seeing the look on his face.

"Why was it a mistake?" He asked her suddenly. "You and me? Why was that a mistake? I'm curious?"

"W-We I-I already told w-we, I-I just..."

"Can't he finished for her once more with the same bitter tone he had said it in just two days ago. "That still didn't answer my question, Raven. Was it a mistake because anything that comes close to real intimacy freaks you out? Or just that I'm not good enough for you?"

"Beast Boy, No." She said. "-I- I-Its not you, I-It's..." she stopped as she heard the old cliché.

"Yea, Whatever" said Beast Boy hurt.

"B.B. if I could take it all back I would. I-I never wanted..."

"Take it" Beast Boy interrupted without feeling. "It's yours."

"Beast Boy, I-I'm sorry" she said again.

"You know something, Raven that day when you told me that you loved me and I sat up half the night in that stupid kitchen chair just watching you breathe, I-I was so grateful to you I-I thought that...We could be like Robin & Starfire and that for once in my life I wouldn't have to work so hard at being happy and I just wanted you to know that"

"Beast Boy I-I" she tried but he turned and didn't let her finish.

"W-What? What? You just want to go back to being friends and pretend like nothing happened? I-I can't do that."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what to say!" She cried out to his back. "Turn around, please," She begged "Look at me! Will you just look at me, Damn you" she paused and this time she used his real name " Garfield I-I"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that" he screamed at her.

The tears just kept streaming down her face as she cried she fell down to her knees as Beast Boy turned into a pteryodactral and took off.

"Well, that didn't go quite as expected" said Robin to the others who were listening behind the locked door

Two hours later Raven finally got up off the ground and using her dark energy she phased through the, now unlocked door, and then walked down the stairs and directly to her bedroom. She was so upset she left the door slightly ajar she pulled out a dark purple duffle bag from her closet.

"Raven! What are doing?" asked Robin dumbfoundely when he saw the duffle bag.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm leaving." she shouted as if that was all he needed to know.

"But, where will you go? He asked.

Raven didn't answer she just hastily went around the room collecting some personal items, packing up a few clothes, her toothbrush etc...

"Raven, you can't just leave!" Robin said exasperated.

"I can and I will" she shot back at him unconcerned after all what did it matter where she went, she just knew she couldn't stay _here. _

"But Raven..." Robin started but Rae didn't stick around to hear it. She grabbed her duffle bag off her bed, phased through the floor and raced passed Starfire and Cyborg before they could say anything.

"Did she say were she was going?" Cyborg asked Robin concerned.

He shook his "No" he answered.

"Oh! this is just gurglefunkle!" said Star

"What's gurglefunkner?" asked Beast Boy as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh! Friend Beast Boy! You have returned! That is good! Right? Now, perhaps..." Robin shushed her, but it was too late.

"Perhaps what?" B.B. asked her starting to get worried.

"Oh! It is just simply gurglefunkle!" Star said again. "Raven has runaway!"

The look of shock on Beast Boys face stung his friends. They hated to see him like this.

"Did she say where she was going?" Beast Boy repeated Cyborg's earlier question in a bewildered sort of voice.

Again Robin shook his head "No" and there was an uncomfortable silence between the friends for a few seconds before Beast Boy spoke again.

"I'm going after her!" he exclaimed.

"But Beast Boy, We don't have any idea where she is? Or if she even wants to be found? Maybe we should just let her alone for awhile." stated Robin always the first to analyze a situation and come up with a logical solution..

"I am with Friend Beast Boy, Robin we can not just leave her out there, all alone and...and blorthiggy" Starfire said but when she turned to smile at Beast Boy he had already left thinking that while the others wasted valuable time arguing and analyzing he could just turn into a blood hound and sniff her out. _Besides _he thought _How far could she have gotten in a couple of hours?_

Beast Boy caught her scent in the air right away, so he transformed from a blood hound to a bat, as he flew across the night sky, and over the water he used his sonar to try and pin point her exact location, but it was no dice he had a feeling this was going to be tougher than he had originally thought.

He reached inner Jump City flew down and transformed back into a blood hound to try and catch her scent once more. Six hours later and it was nearly dawn again! and Beast Boy had practically searched the whole city for her and nothing. He was getting nowhere fast, not mention worried, frustrated and all together upset with himself in general. _This was all his fault! _he thought feeling sorry himself.

_W-What if something's happened to her?? _Beast Boy thought his worry growing with every block, bus stop and alley he searched. The more he kept coming up empty handed the more depressed and stressed he got. Suddenly though he heard a voice beginning to sing in the distance. _That has to be her! _Beast Boy thought feeling a little bit better until however he picked up the first lyrics.

_I'm feeling Numb _

_I'm feeling cold_

_This isn't me at all_

_(at all)_

He had to stop himself from calling out to her as he transformed from a dog to his human state. Her voice was filled with unregulated emotion which was odd for Raven because even when she had sung to him before she seemed to be able to keep part of her emotions back from him and now with no one here to here her she...she seems to be most vulnerable.

_A memory of my past is here _

_I have lost so many years _

_(So many years)_

_Hey! _He thought _I know what she must be singing about here. This is High street the street where she first met us!_ Beast Boy remembered.

_I'm outta my mind!_

_Caught in a lie _

_I'm living an empty life _

_I'm nowhere to be found!_

_I'm outta my mind!_

_I'm stuck in the darkest night_

_I can not hear a sound!_

_A picture of who I used to be _

_Its staring back at me _

_(At me)_

_A feeling of something's missing _

_All along _

_I guess I was lost _

_I wanna be found!_

_-I wanna be found-_

_I'm outta my mind!_

_Caught in a lie _

_I'm living an empty life _

_I'm nowhere to be found!_

_I'm outta my mind!_

_I'm stuck in the darkest night_

_I can not hear a sound!_

_I don't need to know _

_Where to go_

_From here_

_I'm living_

_I'm blinded by your love_

_Feels like I'm dying here_

_-Alone-_

This was starting to worry B.B. more and more. With each new verse you could here Raven's fear and insecurities building momentum. When she passed a lamp post and a street light all the glass shattered and you could see that she was beginning to struggle with the power the song was releasing.

_Somebody save me!_

_Take me!_

_Embrace me!_

_And _

_Show me that I'm loved!_

_'Cause I'm needing a sign_

_To know that there is life_

_Behind this bad, mad world!_

_Outta My Mind!_

_Caught in a lie!_

_I'm living an empty life _

_I'm nowhere to be found!_

_I'm outta my mind!_

Beast Boy was having troubling keeping up with her now she was running so fast!

_I'm stuck in the darkest night_

_I can not hear a sound!_

_Caught in a lie _

_I'm living an empty life _

_I'm nowhere to be found!_

_I'm outta my mind!_

_I'm stuck in the darkest night_

_I can not hear a sound!_

"Raven" he gave up, his fear of losing her greater than his fear of being caught following her. "Raven! Wait up!" he called again.

"Stop following me!" she screamed.

"C'mon Raven, just here me out!" He panted trying to keep up with her, and then he thought _Duh! _as he transformed into a cheetah and soon he was not only right on her heals but able to spring in front of her but he forgot to take into account that she might just fly away from him which she tried to do but he lunged at her cloak and pulled her down with his great strong jaws. When he transformed from beast to man he had his arms wrapped tightly around her to keep her from taking off again.

"Let me go!" she screamed squirming.

"Not on your life1" he screamed back. "Your coming back to Titans Tower with me!

"No I'm not!" she protested.

"Yes you are!" he barked.

It had gotten quiet all the sudden and when he looked down at her he could see the fight had left her. "If you promise not to run, fly or phase" he added thinking this time as he spoke "I'll let you go."

When she didn't answer he added as sweetly as possible "Promise?"

"Alright" she puffed out at him she was obviously out of breath, or he might have gotten more of a fight out of her.

After a long pause so they could both catch their breath Beast Boy asked hesitantly "Are you alright?"

"Fine" she mumbled.

"Raven," he said casting her a knowing look. "You can't fool me; you keep holding something back from me. And this whole musical fiasco may never end if you don't tell me whatever it is-"

"I already told you!" she shouted interrupting him. "I love you, there are you happy? I love you Damnit!" she screamed turning her back on him.

Beast Boy exhaled a big breath of air in one long sigh, before speaking slowly "Why does this have to be so hard, Raven? You love me, well that's great" he said defeatedly. But he wasn't done yet. "What I wanna know is does that mean anything to you? Because you keep pushing me away, and I-I love you so, what does that mean for us, Rae?"

"Us," she started sadly "There is no us"

"But what I don't understand is why Raven?" he asked "There has to be more to it than the danger of your emotions. If you loved me as much as you say you do. That wouldn't be enough to stop you. I know you well enough by now that when you want something bad enough you fight for it! So, why is it you won't fight for me?" he finished all the hurt that he had felt since last week expelled in that one sentence he looked down defeated almost certain she wouldn't answer. This is why it came as such surprise to him when she took a deep breath of her own and tried to tell him something, and that was something in itself.

"Earlier you asked me Why it was a mistake for me tell you h-how I felt about y-you." she began "And you said... Y-You weren't good enough. Well, I want you to know without a doubt that was never the case." she said her eyes welling up with tears that she fought back with every fiber of her being.

Beast Boy was fighting back the urge to try and comfort her. He could tell this caused her unbearable pain. She pressed on "I-If anything I am the one who is unworthy of your affections." she stopped for a second and Beast Boy assuming she was done started to speak.

"Well if that's all it is then-"

She cut him off. "No, there's more. Beast Boy, I want to tell you, but please understand I-I can't You've been inside my mind so, you've got to know me better than most. You've seen part of it and that's only part of it," she was beginning to ramble "I-If you knew, I-If you knew, b-but I-I can't tell you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." she said shaking her head the tears flowing freely now.

Beast Boy couldn't stop himself he went to her. He put his arms around her, to comfort her the only way he knew how. By telling her that it was okay, that she didn't have to tell him and at that moment he decided, she didn't. He would just have to be happy knowing that she loved him and that, that wasn't going to change even if nothing else in their lives ever did.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" Raven sobbed.

"I know" Beast Boy told her softly contentedly.


End file.
